


Sara's Death

by Sunkenshipper345



Category: DC - Fandom, Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: F/M, SO SAD, Sad for Everyone, Sad for Snart, she's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunkenshipper345/pseuds/Sunkenshipper345
Summary: The title couldn't be more self explanatory.





	Sara's Death

\----Chapter 1----

"NOOOOO!!!" Mick screamed. Damien Dahrk drove a knife through Sara Lance's heart. The two were giving their all in the fierce battle against the former League of Assassins member. He had had stayed behind to fight, while Snart took Jax and stein back to the Waverider, whose atomic stabilizer had been damaged by a blast.

Sara's face was frozen in shock. She remained standing for a few moments, swaying side to side like someone who had a little too much to drink. Her batons dropped at her feet with a metallic sound, and rolled a few feet away. It felt as though time slowed as she fell, fell, fell, her blond hair rippling, to the cold concrete floor of the abandoned warehouse. 

Dahrk laughed victoriously, a cruel, horrible thing to hear, and made his escape. His footsteps echoed off the industrial metal walls. The pyro stooped to help Sara.

As he lifted her head, blood poured from her chest, staining the leather outfit Cisco made for her. She coughed and smiled grimly.

Rory scooped her up, muttering something about getting her to the medbay, but she interrupted him.

"It's too late. You know that."

"These idiots need you!"

"There's nothing you can do. Now, I'm dying, and I need you to pass on a message. I-" here she broke into a coughing fit.

"Sara! Don't go yet!"

"I'm still here pyro," she said weakly, her eyelids drooping. "I need you to tell Len that I... I-" She took her last breath and went limp in Mick's arms.

He sat there in silence, partly out of respect for the dead, but mostly of shock. When he finally gathered his wits, he stood up and pressed the button on his comms.

"Blondie' down, and Dahrk flew the coop. I'm bringing her back the the ship," he reported frankly.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly? Did you say that Miss Lance is-" but Mick had shut off his comms.

He carried the tiny blonde all the way to the Waverider, and laid her gently in the cargo hold.

Unsure what to do next, he decided the best thing was to have a mind-numbing drink.

Sitting at the galley counter, Mick heard Snart coming. He knew his partner's footsteps well.

Leonard stormed in, bringing hell itself with him. His normally icy eyes were blazing with a fire that would have made Satan proud.

"You," he growled.

"What about me?"

"You! You let her die!"

"Why the hell would I let her die?" We both respected her."

"The why didn't you do anything to save her?!?"

"There was nothing anyone could do. She said it herself."

"I should have been there, not you! You should've taken Jax and Stein back! I could've helped her, or even prevented it! Why didn't you stop me?!?"

"Look boss, I can't see into the future. You shouldn't get so broken up about it. She was just another member of Hunter's merry band of losers."

"How could you say that?!?"

"I don't get why you're acting like this!"

"You never will."

With that, the kleptomaniac turned on his heel and stomped off to his room. Mick wasn't entirely sure, but he thought he saw his partner wiping his eyes.

 

\----Chapter 2----

 

The team barely saw Snart at all the next few days. Occasionally they caught him going into the medbay, where Sara's body was being held in stasis, but otherwise he stayed in his room. Ray claimed to have heard sobbing when he walked by.

 

2017\. After making the jump, Rip personally went to inform Sara's family of the tragedy. Upon hearing the news, her mother's hands flew to her mouth and she began weeping as she stood in the doorway. Mr. Lance tried his best not to choke up, but failed. He held his wife tenderly, consoling her, but it seemed like he was the one who needed the most comfort. daddy' sLittle Girl. Gone.

April 15. The day of the funeral. Rows of mourners, some clutching tissues and crying, others expressionless, having not fully accepted her passing, but all all were recalling memories of the recently departed Sara Lance.

Black and white lace hung from the ceiling. Fairy lights, softly glowing, adorned the funeral home walls. A soft silk cloth was laid over the casket, with feathers strung along the sides.

The Legends were in the front row with Sara's parents, who were weeping bitterly. Laurel still hadn't shown up, but she said she was coming "soon" over the phone with her father.

The first song played, slowly and mournfully. After a brief pause, the funeral director stood up. "And now, Laurel Lance will say a few words about her sister."

Everyone sat in the pews and expectantly waited. And waited. And waited. She still hadn't shown up. Murmurs run through the crowd.

"Late! Unbelievable!"

"Where is she?" 

"...her own sister's funeral at that..."

"What's keeping her?"

Mrs. Lance whipped out her phone to try to reach her (now only) daughter, but it went directly to voicemail.

Those attending awkwardly sat in their seats, unsure what to do themselves. It would be disrespectful to leave, but at the same time someone needed to find Laurel.

After ten minutes of uncomfortable silence, Mr. Lance stood up and announced, "I'm going to try and locate my daughter." He strode to the back of the room. His hand was barely on the knob when the door flew open to reveal a frazzled Laurel.

"Where the hell have you-" he began, but she blew past him without a glance before he could finish.

Running up to the casket, she threw it open.

What's she doing?!?" Someone in the crowd cried.  
"If you've been through a Lazarus Pit once, you can come back again!" She yelled, whirling around.

Snart jumped out of his seat and ran up to Laurel. "You mean you can bring her back?!?"

"Yes. There's a certain word, and if it's spoken in the presence of someone who has died and been resurrected, it can raise them again."

"What are you waiting for?!?"

"It's really not that easy! The phrase is somewhere in this book," she answered, holding up the dusty tome she had been carrying.

"Somewhere? You mean you have to find it? That thing is six inches thick!"

"So it is, but I didn't have time to look, and there's not exactly a table of contents."

"Well, let's start paging through!" The thief opened to the first page and his mouth dropped open.

"Yeah, I probably should have mentioned the fact that I got this book from Nanda Parbat, and my Arabic is a little rusty."

"I think I can help with that," came a voice from the back of the room. No one had seen or heard Nyssa enter; they had been too fixed on Laurel's sudden appearance.

Ras al Ghul's daughter strode up to Laurel, who handed her the books.

After flipping through, she eventually found the correct page. She squinted and began to read.

(Okay, I don't know any Arabic, so make up whatever word you want Nyssa to say)

"____________!" 

Everyone was on the edge of their seats in anticipation.

Suddenly, Sara sat bolt upright in the velvet-lined casket, crying, "I love him!!!"

She blinked and looked around confusedly, her eyes eventually falling on Leonard.

"I love you too, Assassin," he replied.

And he leaned down and kissed her in full view of everyone.

"Ohhh... now I get it," Mick grunted.


End file.
